cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordial Purgatory
]] "Primordial Purgatory" is a Clan of Dark Zone introduced in Zero Trial Deck 01: Resonance of Searing Soul. This clan was created by NeoStar-Vader. Aesthetically; the members of this clan resemble The Phantom Knights For the new V Series version of the clan; see Primordial Purgatory (V Series). About Primordial Purgatory is the name of the realm where the souls of Cray may go after the death of their living body. This realm has become the home of many past warriors who wished to continue battling even after death, but chose to not become undead. It is a plane of eternal warfare, known as the Warriors Paradise. The original denizens of this realm, known as "Reapers" or "The Infernal", allow new souls entry, as well as guarding the gates, ensuring no soul that has entered can ever escape to the living world again, for that is the price for entering this eternal arena. Currently the only way to travel to this dark realm is through the death of ones physical body; however in secret a gate was opened in the deepest depths of Dark Zone that allows free traversal between Purgatory and Cray. Recently a powerful Reaper has been moving among Cray's still-living nations, and punishing those it believed to be unworthy of life. Many of the Infernal denizens have begun to follow this ideal, and even some of Crays greatest past warriors now residing in Purgatory, have begun to follow it as well... Playstyle The clan focuses on gathering large numbers of Purgatory Spirits in the soul. The Reapers use the accumulated souls to unleash powerful abilities, while the Purgatory Spirits use their powers from within the soul. General themes include soul charging from the drop zone. While most abilities activate by having a minimum number of Purgatory Spirits in the soul; the more powerful abilities require soul blasting, meaning management of the soul is critical. Black Ruin and his Death Knights focus on exploiting the Purgatory Spirits in the soul, while Dreadmaul and its followers emphasise gathering huge numbers into the soul for massive bursts of power. The Death Knights The Death Knights are the personal fighting force of Purgatory Flame, Black Ruin. Primarily made up of the deceased warriors of Cray, they have recognized Black Ruin's power and follow it to find greater and more epic battles. They are currently the only force within Purgatory that could be described as 'Organised', though like most residents of the Dark Plane, individually they only seek stronger and more thrilling opponents, which leads to much infighting and many challenging Black Ruin on a daily basis. Races Unique Races *Reaper - The original denizens and keepers of the Purgatorial Realm. They naturally have the power to manipulate the souls they collect. How Reaper's are created is unknown, however it is accepted that they were somehow spawned from the original Reaper which embodies Purgatory; the being known only as 'Death' itself. *Purgatory Spirit - The term used to describe souls of the dead that have settled in Purgatory after death. Key Skill: Reap When a rearguard is (whether it be yours or your opponent's), it is put into your Vanguard's soul. Keyword: Resonance Resonance is the Reaper art of using captured souls to unleash great power. Resonance activates based on having a specified minimum number of in your soul. Archtypes/Sub-Clans *Black Ruin *Dreadmaul Sets containing Primordial Purgatory cards Trial Decks *Zero Trial Deck 01: Resonance of Searing Soul Booster Sets *Zero Clan Booster 01: Reaper of Souls *Zero Clan Booster 02: Clash of the Death Lords List of Primordial Purgatory cards Grade 0 *Astral Axer (Stand) *Black Spike Wraithguard (Critical) *Blaze Bones (Critical) *Blazing Soul (Critical) *Dark Diver (Draw) *Death Knight of Shadow Scythe *Little Drake Soul (Draw) *Purgatory Beast, Howler *Regenerating Wraithguard (Heal) *Ruin Wisp *Sentry Wraithguard (Draw) *Shadow Armor Wraithguard (Heal) *Shadow Hound (Critical)) *Shadow Skull (Stand) *Watcher of the Dark Plane (Stand) *Valiant Soul(Heal) *Wisp Collector Grade 1 *Astral Breaker *Astral Pike Wraithguard *Beast Spirit, Welkon *Bone Collector *Bone Leecher *Charging Spirit *Crimson Wraithguard *Death Knight of Pale Dagger *Death Knight of Shadow Wing *Ebony Wraithguard *Envy Phantasm *Fanged Spirit, Ligoroar *Flame of Demise, Will-o-Wisp *Phantom Hand Wraithguard *Predatory Spirit, Wingsickle *Purgatorial Knight, Havesh *Purgatorial Knight, Vagan *Purgatorial Knight, Zolkra *Purgatory Beast, Brac *Purgatory Sentinel, Greed Phantasm *Purgatory Traveller, Danju *Shadowed Knight, Urgvan *Shadow Shroud Wraithguard *Shield Spirit, Ragus *Sickle Edge Wraithguard *Spirit Caller, Gallows *Wandering Soul Grade 2 *Beast Spirit, Howlok *Boneman, Sickle Shade *Bone Trader *Bright Quake Wraithguard *Calamity Wraithguard *Dark Spirit, Baridus *Death Knight of Astral Chains *Death Knight of Phantom Sword *Double-Edge Knight Spirit *Dread Spear, Ginza *Grim Scythe Wraithguard *Infernal Blade Knight *Lethal Spirit, Krisis *Marrow Wall Wraithguard *Pride in Death, Anuz *Purgatory Dragon Knight, Lightning Rikude *Purgatorial Knight, Has *Purgatorial Knight, Ingrun *Purgatory Beast, Raks *Purgatory Sentinel, Noble Phantasm *Purgatory Sentinel, Wrath Phantasm *Purgatory Wing, Helken *Raging Phantom *Soul Snare Wraithguard *Soul Strings *Winged Spirit, Kristik Grade 3 *Berserk Bone Grinder *Death Knight of Blazing Cloak *Hollow Flame Deity, Black Ruin *Infernal Scythe Wraithcaptain *Purgatorial Dragon, Life Drain Dragon *Purgatorial Dragon, Pale Flame Dragon *Purgatorial Dragon, Soul Crunch Dragon *Purgatory Flame, Black Ruin *Purgatory Sentinel, Ailfang *Spectral Flame Envoy, Black Ruin *Spectral Knight, Darkspark *Spirit Caller, Thanatos *Spirit Trader, Wailcage *Unleashed Spirit Force, Dreadmaul *Vengeful Dragon Knight Grade 4 *Abyssal Armor Wraithguard (G-Guardian) *Dark Deity of Demise, Death Limbo (Stride) *Demonic Purgatory Phantasm, Dreadmaul (Stride) *Demonic Wraithguard, Purgasil (Stride) *Grim Diver (G-Guardian) *Incarnation of Purgatory, Death (Stride) *Infernal Flame Death Knight (Stride) *Monarch of the Afterlife, Ecto End (Stride) *Pale Flame, Grim Blazer (Stride) *Pillar of Purgatory, Black Ruin (Stride) *Purgatorial Dragon, Phantom Flash Dragon (Stride) *Purgatorial Knight, Grimlock (Stride) *Purgatory Blaze Phantasm, Black Ruin (Stride) *Purgatory Overseer, Gusion (G-Guardian) *Scarred Phantasmal Knight, Inbraid (Stride) *Soul-Chain Spirit Hunter, Grimbind (Stride) *Soulfire Spectre (G-Guardian) *Spirit Chain Wraithguard (Stride) *Spirit Force of Demise, Dreadmaul "Cerberus" (Stride) *Surge of Soul, Grimblast (Stride) *Wheel of Reincarnation, Ecto Rebirth (Stride) Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone